Don't trust me
by DarkAngelAi
Summary: My name is Ayia kurai,im 16,my chara s name is tenshi,i call her ten ten for short.Throught an unfortunant encounter with a guy named ikuto i was forced to work for a company called 'Easter.After i lost everything as a child i havent let anyone in again.


dont trust me cptr one:black angel project

I walked slowly down the cold winter streets of downtown tokyo.i quietly hummed to myself the snow continueing to fall harder as the night went on.A chilled breeze blew causeing me to shiver an tug my black coat closer to myself.I continued walking aimlessly not really paying much attention to where i was going or the many bustleing people that passed.I stared blankly ahead at the careful drivers passing by.I felt a small tug on my black hair that caused me to look down at my right shoulder.A young girl smaller than a flower sat there shivering.''maybe we should stop somewhere for the night'' she spoke the wind blowing around her blond looked up at me with her bright pink hopeful eyes an small black angel-like wings.''alright'' i agreed to my small chara tenshi though i called her ten ten for deep blue eyes searched around for a suitible place to rest out of the cold wind.I noticed a large building entitled 'Easter' that had a cozy wall faceing against the wind.I slowly walked to the wall an stepped out of the wind.I laid down quietly on the rough cement ground an ten ten curled up next to me in the crook of my neck.I shivered an bent my knees in an attept to ignore the cold blasts throughout my body.''ayia'' whispered ten ten stoamach growled painfully an i placed one shivering hand against it in an attempt to shut it plan didnt work because i was met by another growl.I groaned painfully at the empty feeling in my stoamach an sat up taking off the worn black backpack i carried everywhere.I pulled out a small pouch an looked hopes fell when i found we had already spent our last cents for breakfast.I looked to ten ten who was also shivering an thin.I pulled out the last bit of a power bar we had stolen from a conveinant store yesterday.I split the bite size peice evenly an gave one half to ten ate it thankfully an i ate mine in silence,of course it wasnt enought to even take the edge off.I leaned weakly against the ice cold building resulting in a deep shiver through my ten floated in front of me an frowned worried.I smiled softly an picked up the smal girl in my hands.I rubbed her softly to create a little friction an warm her small body that felt near to frozen.''we`ll make it through ten ten i know we will'' i whispered comforting her as much as myself.''Im not worried about me ayia-chan you dont look good'' she said the wind diluting her voice to a mere whisper.I coughted into my sleeve heavily an ignored the tiny specks of red that shone brightly in the pale white snow.''Im okay'' i hugged her softly my limbs feeling frozen.''Hey what are you doing over there'' i heard a man yell an looked the way we came from to see a man in a dark blue uniform flashing a flashlight at us.'A policeman' i thought standing weakly an running out behind the building into a small patch of woods.''Hey stop police'' he called giving chase to us.I ran an tried to push my self further but my legs felt like dead lumps i was dragging around.I coughted harder an ten ten looked up at me determained.''watshi no kokoro unlock'' I called an made a diamond shape with my fingers flippeing it world shone around me as if someone had lit a firework all around us.I looked to Ten Ten who smiled an popped into her egg.I placed my hands around the small black egg with elegant white swirls an motioned it over my chest.I felt a familiar warmth seattle into my body engulfing clothes vanished in a poof of sparkles an was replaced by a mid thigh lenght strapless black dress that held a solid black under dress an a transparent flowing cover surronding the bottom.I bent my arms across my chest createing an x shape an leaned forward.A powerful warm exploded from my back an 11 foot pure black wings extended from my shoulder blades before snuggleing against my back.''charimoni black angel'' i whispered appearing from my transformation.I landed softly on the ground my black hair blending against my solid wings similar to the color of night itself.I stared at the man with my dark blue faced morphed into astonishment an then fear.I watched him with a smile as he ran away in fear.I coughted deeply an leaned against a tree weakly still in my charimoni almost translucent vision of Ten Ten appeared in front of me.''Do you think you can fly'' she asked the wind blowing her loose dark red an black dress.I was about to say 'i doubt it' when i noticed her looking at something behind me.I turned slowly an noticed a boy well boy isnt exactly the word,a young man standing there mere feet from stared at me amused from eyes even deeper blue than my own.''It would seem your lost little angel-chan'' he remarked the words seeming to roll off his tounge smoothly.I narrowed my eyes an noticed the small cat-like chara at his side as soon as i realized this i noticed the mid-night blue cat ears an tail that blended in with his deep blue hair.''Who are you'' i snarled annoyed at the amused look i was receiveing from took two small smooth steps closeing the gap between me an him.''now,now i thought angels were supposed to be nice'' he purred leaning close to my face.I glared at him but made no move to show him how much his words affected me.I ignored my skipping heart beat an looked up at him defiantly.''The names ikuto angel-chan'' he smirked casually.I placed one cream colored arm against my almost overly thin waist an raised an eye brow at him.''call me angel one more time an you`ll loose all nine lives,my names ayia,kurai ayia'' i glared at him once more before turning on my heels an walking away in one fluid motion.I gave all my effort to walk straight before i leaped off the ground at a strong breeze.I felt the invisible current flow under my wings riseing me further into the crisp,cold,winter air.

noone pov

Ikuto watched the strange girl take off with wings that reminded him of the night,in fact her whole personality reminded him of a winter an full of dark seemed to love the bright light in her ocean blue eyes he he walked torwad the Easter building carrying nothing but his black violin case.A scowl replaced his smirk as soon as he entered the large glass walked torwads the simple elevater at the corner of the nearly empty walked in an masked his face with a blank look as it jostled an began moving up to the top _His _worked to maintain his composer as he slowed to a stop an finally halted with a light hid in the hood of ikuto`s black jacket fearing what was to come when they had to tell the boss they failed to retreive the Embryo walked stifly down the white wall,black carpeted hall to a set of double burgandy wood pushed them lightly open without hesitation an stepped into the room the spaceious room sat a dark cherry wood long desk with neatly filed an stacked papers along with pictures of the so called Embryo.A dark leather chair sat at the other side of the desk the person in the chair faceing away from him.''Let me guess you failed to bring the Embryo again'' called a deep low voice from the burgandy doors closed with loud slam an a small click sealing out any conversation currently taking place inside the director's office.

ai`s pov.

The young girl flew with the chilled wind torwad what had used to be her home,but was now more of a living hell.''Are we heading _there_'' asked Ten Ten with a slight quiver in her voice.''I just need to grab some money an clothes'' i whispered lowly landing behind a large dead tree yards from my once called 'home'.''but what if _he`s _there'' she shivered only that time it was`nt from the cold.I tightened my fists slightly an unfused the transformation.I smiled despite my own fear.I kissed her small forehead.''Don`t worry i`ll be back soon just wait here for me likes always okay'' i smiled warmly at her concerned nodded none the less an sat on a small tree branch out of the feirce wind.I took a quick look around for cars before running across the glimmering snow plowed road to a medium sized dark brown home.A deep tingle flew through my body an my mind screamed at me to 'stop!turn around an run.'.I ignored my senses because me an Ten Ten needed that money.I walked into the aged house cautiously an looked around at the dark entry hall.I creeped down the hall to the staircase an slowly began to asend it.'i hope he`s passed out already but at this hour i doubt it' i thought bitterly.I managed up the stairs quietly an walked to the the first door to the left labeled 'Ayia an Ten Ten`s room' ,me an my sisters old room,' in large child-like letters.I opened the door but felt my heart stop for a moment when it creaked.I waited a moment for sounds of someone getting up or comming up the stairs but sighed when i was met with only the pounding wind whisleing through the trees.I walked into the old room that looked like an abandoned child`s that were half destroyed an falling apart lain scattered across the faded once white carpet.I spotted what i had came for,A medium sized black bag laid against its side next to the slightly cracked window.A small breeze snuck its way throught the crack an i grabbed my arms in a shiver.I grabbed the bag quickly hopeing to make this more than uncomfortible visit end.I thought i would be able to make it out without waking _him_ up but my hopes were dashed when i noticed his loose grinned face stareing at me from the kitchen door leaned against the door way a bottle of vodka hanging loosely in his right grin widened but was more like a half grin due to the fact that he was very nearly crazy drunk as me an my sister used to call it.I glared at him an took one hesitant step laughted obviously not trying to hide the fact that he was pointed the almost empty bottle at me an his grin turned into a sloppy scowl.'' well _i_f it i_sn_t my _love_ly _daughter _ayia co_mmin_g to vis_it_ me''He spoke his words slurring into almost incoherent sentances.I ducked quickly as the sound of glass crashing against the wall behind me shocked me out of my fear.I stood causiously wary of what he would be tempted to throw my way next.I glared at his dark brown eyes from my corner of the room.''I am NOT your daughter'' i yelled angerily but regreted the words as he closed in on me.I made a go for the door but he caught me by my long hair an pulled me to the slammed his bare foot deep into my stoamach causeing the air to compress an shoot out of my lungs in a gasping cough.I gasped like a fish out of water each breath leaveing a sting inside my bent down wobbily an picked me up by my hair til i stood on my raised his other hand slowly an sped it across my face knocking me into a cofee table.I raised my shaking hand an touched my head,a warm moist liquid leaked onto my hand.I attempted to get onto my knees an defend myself before i ended up looseing my consiousness but i was met with another blow to my side by his force of his kick sent me onto the table this time shaddering the glass top into millions of crystalized peices most of which remained embedded into my side.I listened to him chuckle drunkinly an wobble off to find more beer his dirty blond hair messily in his face.I pushed my self up but bite back a scream as blood gushed onto my right hand from the wound to my side.I finally managed to stand with some effort an i limped over to my backpack that had falen off during the struggle.I grabbed it an almost cried out a second time at the extra weight being placed onto my injured back,side an head.I rushed out the door as best as i could an pushed my way throught the almost knee-lenght snow.I slowly walked forward leaveing pools of splattered red in my path.I hobbled across the empty street quickly an made it to Ten Ten whom was resting until she heard me walk faced paled as she saw the mounds of oozeing blood dripping onto my black overcoat it shinning crimson in the orange glow of the street lights.''Let`s go'' i whispered walking away the home of broken promises an dead dreams disappearing behind me but it`s image remained burned into my memory forever.'I`ll never forgive him for what he did to my mother an sister' i thought a flash back of Ten Tens bloody broken face appearing in my mind causeing tiny tears to prick the corners of my eyes.I looked down at the Ten Ten now,my chara, whom looked so much like that of my little smiled sadly at me an wiped my tears away with her small delicate hands.I gave a small sad smile of my own an looked upward at the full moon shoneing between a break in the cold,gray clouds aliting the baren snow ground til the snow twinkled an sparkled as if their were pure diamonds.


End file.
